Taste the Rainbow
by ClockworkWerewolf
Summary: Fred and George are always playing pranks on their teachers and fellow students, but what was it that defined them as pranksters in the eyes of those at the school? They twins must have had a spectacular prank that made them well known for their mischief and mayhem. This is one idea of what may have started the twins down their long path towards owning their own joke shop.


**A/N: This is something that I had written, but never got around to posting until now. No Beta, so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point any mistakes out. I always appreciate reviews and any constructive critism. I like to know what I did wrong so I can fix it next time. :)**

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with students awaiting the upcoming Halloween feast. For the Weasley Twins, Halloween was one of their favorite times of year. Given the choice of "trick or treat" they would almost always choose trick. This Halloween they had a brilliant show planned for their peers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They, of course, needed to have perfect timing, too early and they would most likely be banned from enjoying the delicious feast, too late and there would not be enough students left in the hall to make the "trick" worthwhile. Despite their eagerness for the feast, they could almost not contain their excitement for the prank that would define them for the remaining six years of their Hogwarts career. The most difficult part of this charade was to make sure everyone knew they did it, but with there being no proof to convict them before the authorities of Hogwarts. This was why they had to be present at the feast when the chaos started, in a way becoming victims of their own prank.

The main course of the meal was fantastic, but the desserts were spectacular. Fred yawned and stretched, the signal to Peeves, who was supposed to be watching from somewhere near the ceiling. They twins had played to the poltergeists love of pranking students and hoped he would follow through with his end of the bargain. They assumed that it wouldn't be too hard just to open a few bags that had been stashed inside some of the giant jack-o-lanterns. Only thing left was to start the rumors spreading. "Ready for this, George?" Fred asked his twin brother, just loud enough for some of their surrounding Gryffindor's to hear.

"Of course my dear brother," George replied in a sinister tone, and then turned to some of his nearby housemates. "I suggest you all duck and cover." Their friend Lee Jordan was the quickest to react as tons of rainbow colored frogs burst from multiple jack-o-lanterns. The Great Hall burst into chaos as students started running for the doors, covering their heads. As the frogs jumped about, touching skin, hair, or clothing, they started to die the students multicolored. Fred and George laughed when they realized that Peeves had taken the initiative to lock the doors of the Great Hall, meaning they had to wait for an older students "Alohamora" before they could finally escape the rainbow that the Great Hall was becoming. The twins stood in the middle of the chaos, welcoming the color that was dying their bodies. George maneuvered himself so that he would end up with blue hair; Fred on the other hand had three different colors, on top of some of his natural red, in his.

They rain of frogs had ended before even half the students could file out into the entry way of Hogwarts. The twins surveyed the damage as well as everyone's reactions. Some students were looking at their blotched appearance in disgust, others were laughing about it. Professor McGonagall was rushing around calming some of the more distraught students down. She herself had multiple color blotches all over. Even Professor Snape had not escaped the dyeing, he had a few splotches, but the most prominent was the green spot on the tip of his nose. A loud, heartfelt, laugh coming from the center of the Great Hall drew all eyes to Professor Dumbledore. He looked like a perfect rainbow, not a single inch of him wasn't colored, and it was almost as if he had purposely stood in the way of many of the colored frogs. "As I am certain no one was hurt from this unique Halloween prank, why don't we all return to our respectable house tables and finish the desserts that have been made for you by our wonderful House Elf staff." Dumbledore then did something that spread a smile across both of the twins face. He licked a yellow spot on the back of his hand. "Mmmm, lemon," he exclaimed before returning to his seat at the center of the professors' table. Exited chatter burst from the mass off students filling back to their house tables as they tasted their own colored skin, exclaiming the different flavors they were tasting. Even a few of the professors were joining in.

"That was amazing!" Lee Jordan congratulated the twins. "The flavors were a nice touch. How'd you do it?"

"Trade secret," Fred stated, as he gave his brother a smug smile.

"We got the idea from the chocolate frogs, but we can't tell you more than that, we plan to use this later on in life," George continued, "Though I'd expect your arm to taste like blueberry for the rest of the week.

Their prank had been a success, and now all they had to do was wait for the rumors to spread. Soon the entire school would know who the geniuses behind the prank had been. The best part was they were just rumors and the teachers could not punish them for rumors when Peeves had been the one to release the frogs.


End file.
